nikitafandomcom-20200223-history
Nikita Mears
Nikita Mears is the latest incarnation of the character. Biography History Not much is known about Nikita's parents, other than that they have abandoned her at a very early age that even Nikita does not remember them. Orphaned, Nikita is put in the foster system where she was since then passed around and abused. Finally, she is sent to Gary and Caroline, her last foster parents. At sixteen, Nikita runs away and ends up falling into the wrong crowd and gets into drugs until she is found by Carla Bennett, who is apparently also on the run, like her. Carla runs an unlicensed halfway house with Sammy and eventually gets her clean. Her recovery was going well, until she was hired for a job at a hospital that proved to be too much for her. She began doing drugs again. However, things go downhill when, two years later, after Nikita had just turned 18, Carla is confronted by cops. Nikita comes interferes, and when the cop begins hurting Nikita, Sammy gets defensive. About to pull out his cellphone, one of the cops, Detective Eric Deros, shoots him in a panic. Nikita freaks out, and the cop's partner, Detective Peter Edmonds, planned on letting Nikita take the fall. Carla defends Nikita, and Nikita ends up shooting Eric when things got intense. Nikita is soon arrested and charged with first degree murder and possession, and Carla goes on the run again. Nikita was put on death row and sentenced to death by lethal injection. Amanda of Division, a secret unit of the government, however, becomes interested in her when she finds out that Carla was alive and had been with her all those years. Division then fakes her death and takes her in as their recruit. Finding herself unable to kill during her first few missions, Nikita is put on the Alpha Team of Operation: Pale Fire to take the hit against Nikolai Udinov. Nikita finds out that his wife and daughter will also be killed, so Nikita agrees to join so she can save the daughter, proving to herself that she is not becoming the monster Percy wants her to be. Hoping to only get Alexandra Udinov out alive, she ends up killing Nikolai as he was poising to shoot her. Nikita manages to save the 13-year-old Alex and gives her to their chauffeur who was then loyal to Nikolai, hoping that he will keep her safe. Nikita had always had her doubts about Division but found herself unable to leave. She developed feelings for her supervising agent, Michael, and even fell in love with an outsider, Daniel. Since falling in love is something frowned upon in Division, they teach Nikita a lesson and have Daniel killed. Nikita had since then been intent on escaping Division and taking them down. Through Operation: Broken Eagle, a mission with her partner, Kelly, Nikita finally makes her big escape by faking her own death, thus becoming the first agent to ever escape Division. Soon after, she starts looking for Alex and finds her as a junkie who had recently escaped her slavery captors. After getting Alex clean, Nikita then began training Alex, now sharing a mutual desire for revenge against Division, so she can help with their crusade. She does so, however, without telling Alex the whole truth: that she was the one who killed her father. When they realize that taking down Division was hard with just the two of them, Alex offers to be her mole from the inside. Although initially reluctant, Nikita soon prepares her and her cover story so Division would take her in. Their plan works after they fake a robbery, and a murder committed by Nikita, so Alex could get caught by the cops, and Division then fakes her death, erases all evidence of her existence, and recruits her. Season 1 As Alex infiltrates Division Nikita visits her former fosterfather Gary. Beating him she reminds him of how he abused her. She tells him of how she ran away, did drugs and ended up on death row after killing a cop. However instead of killed she got recruited by Division who turned her into a killer. Gary acts in disbelief as she tells him they are watching him and they now know she is back. Visiting the grave of Daniel she prepares a trap for Michael and the hitmen comming for her. As they shoot a dummy she positioned near the grave, she captures Birkoff who waited in the bus as their support. Keeping him captive she tries to force him to give him the paswords to the network of Division. Birkoff refuses and Nikita feigns to be unable to kill him. He tells her that if she wants to take down Division she better have backup and she will have to kill a lot of her former friends. Nikita leaves a bound Birkoff behind at a playground. Alex informs her about operation Black Arrow she stops Thom and some operatives, knocking Thom out after a fight. She manages to capture the target General Safwani but gets intercepted by Roan. As Roan is forced to fight the bodyguards of the general, allowing Nikita to bring Safwani to safety at the UN. Posing as a escort for a senator Nikita meets Percy at join inteligence fundraiser. She threatens Percy that she will take Division apart. Michael spills his drink over the senator and guides him away. Percy reveals to Nikita that he had anticipated her action and reveals several operatives posing as staff have surrounded her. Nikita blows up a car with a detonator and manages to fight her way out. Altough Michael catches up with her, he lets her go, unable to shoot her and tells her about the Black Boxes, information about the USA spread over the world to keep Percy in power. She repays him by shooting him in the arm to provide him with cover. Nikita is also in a relationship with Michael, having it being revealed that Percy had killed his family, and is also shown to have a deep resentment for Amanda, Division's psychiatrist. She had also rescued Alex from her burning mansion in Russia and has saved her again from a life as a drug addict. Owen, one of the men she has been working with to retrieve "the black boxes" from all of the guardians, cleaned up the scene of her lover's murder. Nikita has also been working with Gogle, Division's enemy agency, who supplies her with all of her weapons and funds her numerous endeavors. She also had a friendship with Seymour Birkhoff, it being they tease each other from time to time. After Alex got clean, Alex suggested that she be put into division as a mole, and after several months of training to prepare, they stage a robbery with a division target being killed by Alex. After Nikita disappears from the scene, she contacts Alex, who has made it to division and gave her vital information on an op, which Nikita uses to sabotage each and every mission that Division does. After Nathan kills Jaden to protect Alex, she calls Nikita and asks her what to do. But, while doing this, there is a microphone in Jaden's ear which reveals that Alex is the mole. During some of the season, Micheal also became a mole for Nikita, due to them being in a relationship. After both of them have been discovered, Nikita's loft gets ambushed by Division, and she makes a quick escape. With Alex still in Division, and Micheal and Nikita on the run from division with the black box. Season Two In New Division Season Three Fugitive Once More Season Four Nikita starts off on the run by herself in "Wanted". Later in the episode she is reunited with Michael and is given assistance by Birkcoff and Ryan. At the end of the episode she is injured. Nikita elopes with Michael Bishop at the end of "Canceled". Personality Nikita is very protective of the people she cares about, as shown when she told Kelly not to hurt Alex and did not talk about kids with Michael since it would be a complicated issue during 343 Walnut Lane. She also takes talking about her family very seriously. During 343 Walnut Lane, a flashback was shown when Nikita was still in Division and there was a fight going on. The opponent had taunted her by saying Nikita was a piece of trash and an orphan child. She beat him down and almost killed him until stopped by Division guards. Nikita also tried to kill a Division agent that lied about being her dad, however it was done so to protect Michael. Nikita also regularly tries to undo some of the damage she may have unknowingly caused whilst at Division. It seems that she looks back on her early days of Division as a time when she had no choice in what she was doing. Nikita also seems to have a history of pushing people away from her, which she acknowledges. While she is usually portrayed as charming and calculating, she seems to have an underlying anger to her. Furthermore, she can be very rash and will sometimes make decisions that weren't hers to make in the first place. In the end though, she generally wants what's best for everyone and will let go of herself to achieve that goal. Relationships Alex - The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from the inside. Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after her father was killed, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita did however help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex soon learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. Nikita felt a duty to protect Alex as she saw her past taking place all over again in Alex, especially when it is evident that Alex begins to fall for a civilian, just as Nikita did years before her. The two are no longer allies after the season one finale Pandora and it may be that Alex will join Oversight to help track down Nikita, whom has gone on the run with Michael searching for black boxes. Alex becomes "business partners" with Amanda, claiming she doesn't kill for Amanda, though Amanda manipulates Alex into believing she needs Division and not Nikita. Alex claims she has no interest in killing Nikita and they actually come in contact a bit. Alex has saved Nikita a couple of times from Division and due to this, Percy attempts to blackmail Alex ( by telling Amanda, who is now the boss of Division). As of , Alex and Nikita live together after Alex needs a place to stay at after a tempt to reveal more about her own past. Nikita comforts Alex when she has a hard time dealing that her mother is alive and had an affair with Semak. Michael - - In her early days at Division Nikita was one of Michael's recruits, especially because he was in charge of processing new recruits. Through flashbacks, it has been shown the two had a very close bond during their time together at Division; close enough for them to develop romantic feelings for one another. Prior to meeting Daniel Monroe, it was shown he and Nikita acted upon their feelings for one another during their first overseas mission together, sharing what is apparently their first kiss until he confesses the reason why he is with Division. The two returned to their original relationship, however it is evident through Michael's distaste upon hearing about her relationship with Daniel a year later that he continued to have strong feelings for her. He broke the news to Alex after saving her from death row as he probably would have to Nikita that they will be joining Division. It is also implied, perhaps for comedic effect that everyone knew of Michael's feelings for Nikita; even Percy and Amanda. The two often meet when Nikita is attempting to sabotage Division ops in season one, as Michael is instructed by Percy to kill Nikita. He always attempts to follow through on the order, but always saves her or lets her live in some way. Michael is shown as angry when Division thinks that Nikita is dead after "The Guardian," as Birkhoff notices. Birkhoff tells of his feelings for Nikita and that he misses her too. After hearing later through Percy's anger at her sabotage of his latest mission, Michael smiles discretely upon the discovery that Nikita is very much alive. Further light is shed on the two's relationship in later season one episodes such as "Echoes" and "Covenants;" yet in the latter, Michael tells Nikita that he cannot move on with her until he kills Kasim Tariq; the man who killed his wife and daughter. However following the assistance of Nikita (partly against her will), they discover Kasim is in fact a former Division agent and was under Percy's command when the explosion occurred. Kasim tells them Percy intended the explosion for Michael to make Kasim a hero in Al-Qaeda. Michael's survival and the death of Elizabeth and Haley were completely unintentional. Upon hearing Percy is actually the man responsible for his family's death, Michael does not kill Kasim after all. But Nikita does. Michael soon sets his sights on Percy, matching Nikita's intentions and eventually goes rogue at the end of this episode, where he and Nikita begin a romantic relationship. Following minor obstacles such as Owen Elliot (someone Michael immediately dislikes upon his closeness with Nikita) and news of Nikita's apparent death, the two soon run away together to avoid Division's clutches with a fully decrypted black box in tow in the season finale. This relationship has been dubbed "Mikita" by fans. However, Nikita and Michael are toke some time apart. While Nikita is still in love with Michael, she realizes their situation has become more complicated with the knowledge that Michael now has a son with a woman he seduced on a former mission named Cassandra. Nikita also acknowledges that while Cassandra and Michael may not be romantically involved, they get along well and that their son Max seems to quite like Michael. As a result, at the end of "London Calling" Nikita leaves Michael with the choice of being with her and never seeing his son again or leaving her and starting his family. In the season 3 premiere Michael proposes to Nikita and Nikita accepts and they kiss passionately. In "Til Death Do Us Part", Nikita breaks off the engagement and goes on the run. Daniel - Nikita's fiancee, was killed by Owen. Also note usually when Nikita hears Daniel's name, she cries. Amanda - The relationship between Nikita and Amanda is complex. Amanda is seen Nikita's long time nemesis. However there appears to be some deep compassion for each, at least at one time. Amanda sees herself as Nikita's "Teacher". Abilities Her training with Division and her later life as a Rogue agent turned Nikita into a highly skilled operator and assassin. Nikita has amazing tactical skills as she is able to outwit Division on multiple occasions all by herself. Her resourcefulness and quick thinking allows her to complete seemingly impossible tasks. Nikita has a wide arsenal at her disposal, including her beauty and charm. Nikita has a wide arsenal at her disposal, including her beauty and charm. Nikita is physically strong, highly athletic and keeps herself in great shape with workouts and Yoga. Despite her slender build Nikita can defeat larger, highly trained men quickly. Nikita uses a quick and effective fighting style, consisting of Krav Maga and a mixture of different martial arts styles. Nikita has been shown to be able to let go of herself and become extremely violent and brutal when necessary. She is very resilient and creative. As per her Division training, she has been taught to use her environment to her advantage. Nikita is also a great leader and can inspire others and persuade them to help her cause. Category:Females Category:Division operatives